Estrellas
by Nea Potter
Summary: "Para el reto tercera generación para el foro The Ruins". James hechiza el libro de Rose. Curiosamente, las estrellas son su salvación.


-¡Vamos Rosie! ¡Solo era una broma! - decía James. Se revolvió su pelo negro preocupado, y se subió las gafas. Sus ojos chocolate miraban a su prima llenos de miedo.

-¡Pierdete, Potter! - resoplo Rose furiosa. Su pelo castaño le llegaba a los hombros, y sus ojos azules fulminaban a todo el que se atreviera a mirarla. Definitivamente tenia los genes Granger.

-¡Es un libro Rose! -replico James exasperado.

-¡Un libro que me aprendí! -la chica parecía a punto de explotar.

-¡Pues puedes aprendertelo bien! Solo cambie las definiciones... Un poquito... -soltó una carcajada.

-¡Arg! ¡Eres insoportable Potter! - salió de la Madriguera a zancadas, con la mirada de James, Albus y Hugo en su nuca.

-Te dije que la harías enojar - le dijo Albus.

-Y no era una buena idea. Eso de los libros es un tema muy delicado para ella, ya sabes... - le susurro Hugo.

Rose camino hasta una colina cercana, y se sentó, intentando calmarse. Es que su primo... ¡Ugh! ¡Era insoportable! Abrazo el libro contra su pecho.

-¡Tiene diecisiete! ¡Cuando va a aprender a comportarse, es un adulto! - murmuró.

Miro al cielo, cubierto de estrellas. La luna llena bañaba la colina de luz. Al menos esa vista lograba calmarla.

-Hermosa estrella que brilla en el cielo - dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas- Dile a mi amor porfavor que la quiero. Dile que la amo, que esto es verdadero, susurrale en sueños mi amor eterno. Llena con tu luz este amor duradero, hazla entender que no la odio, que la quiero.

Teddy le sonrió. Era un chico alto y delgado, con los ojos de un hermoso color café y el pelo de un intenso azul eléctrico. Se sentó junto a ella y miro las estrellas.

-Lindo poema Teddy - dijo la castaña, acostandose en su pecho, y sintiendo pronto como el brazo del chico pasaba por su espalda, y la atraía mas a el.

-Gracias. Mi abuela dice que era el favorito de mi madre - dijo esbozando una sonrisa triste - Mi padre se la dedico, el día que se casaron. En lugar del brindis que se acostumbra a hacer les pidió a todos los presentes que miraran al cielo. Y se lo dedico.

Rose lo abrazo.

-¿Y me vas a decir que haces aquí, en lugar de estar con toda la familia? - pregunto Ted, sonriente.

-James... - murmuro Rose entre dientes - ¿Cuando va a madurar? ¡Es insoportable y un ser despreciable!

-Ya maduro. Solo tiene el mismo humor. La pregunta es cuando se dará cuenta de que una broma no es divertida, si el otro no se divierte también - dijo Ted sabiamente.

Rose suspiro, y asintió, dándole la razón.

-¿Y tu, me vas a decir que haces aquí? - pregunto la castaña. Recordar a su -insoportable- primo solo la hacia enojar.

-Huir. De tío Bill - añadió al ver la mirada de la castaña - Ahora que se entero que rompí con Victorie creo que me quiere matar... -Rose lo miro preocupado, a diferencia de la risa que Teddy creyó que iba a soltar.

-Pues lo hubieras pensado bien antes de salir con ella. Y mucho mas antes de romper con ella. Ya sabes lo sobreprotector que es el tío Bill con ella.

-Lo se. Pero no iba a seguir con esa mentira. Yo no la quiero. Y en verdad, estoy empezando a creer que nunca lo hice...

-Si -dijo Rose dándole la razón- Pero es que... Bueno, esta muy afectada, Vic. Y todo porque... Bueno, ella si te quiere...

-¡Lo se! Y eso me duele. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Vic me agradaba, ya sabes. Pero últimamente no puedo decirle dos palabras juntas sin que se eche a llorar o me diga que yo la amo y que estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi vida - Ted rodó los ojos - Es una exagerada, y el drama siempre a sido su especialidad. No entiendo como me pude enamorar de ella...

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Todavía llegas al ministerio con nariz de cerdo? - dijo Rose, entendiendo a su primo.

-Creo que esa es la única broma que te a gustado en tu vida, Rosie... -río- Pero no. A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia y amenazo con echarme del ministerio si volvía a ir con nariz de cerdo. -Rose río y miro al cielo.

-¿Todavía sigues adicta a astronomía? - pregunto el muchacho cuando vio a donde estaba viendo Rose. La chica asintió- Lo suponía, siempre a sido tu clase favorita, aunque no te enseñen nada util... ¿Ves esa estrella? Te apuesto a que no sabes de que constelación es -dijo Teddy. Le encantaba lo mucho que la castaña sabia sobre el cielo, y esos ojos azules llenos de ilusión mientras hablaba sobre ello le iluminaban el día.

-¡Claro que se! Siempre me lo dices - río. Escucho los latidos del corazón de Teddy, y sonrió. Se sentía completa con el.

Siempre habia sido así, aunque le sacara ocho años. El era un adulto responsable, ella una niña fantasiosa. El tenia veintícuatro, ella quince. Pero aun así lo amaba, estaba segura de ello.

-Haber, en ese caso, Sabelotodo Weasley, dime... ¿Que constelación es, y cual es su estrella mas brillante? -le preguntó el chico del pelo azul. Le gustaba todo de ella. Su amabilidad, cuando se enojaba, y como contestaba a las preguntas rápidamente, como si fuera un reto.

-La constelación es Andromeda, y la estrella mas brillante es Mirach - respondió rápidamente, como si de un examen se tratara. Tal y como Teddy habia supuesto.

-Excelente pecas. Me recuerdo cuando me preguntabas cual era esa constelación. Te compre tu primer telescopio para que pudieras verla cuantas veces quisieras - soltó una carcajada- cada vez que te veía me decías absolutamente todo sobre las estrellas.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio, de esos cómodos en los que es mejor callar, porque el mismo silencio lo dice todo. Y entonces Rose quiso experimentar. ¿Sentiría mariposas si lo besaba? ¿Le diría después que la amaba, o se levantaría enojado? ¿Le sonreiría y le diría que besaba bien? Tendría que averiguarlo. Solo habia una manera de saber...

-Teddy... - murmuró la castaña.

-¿Si, pecas? - respondió el chico, con la mirada todavía puesta en el cielo.

-¿Me dejas hacer un _pequeñísimo _experimento?

-Claro. Siempre te he dejado experimentar - esbozo una sonrisa y la miro - ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?

Rose se acomodo, hasta quedar sentada en las piernas del chico de pelo azul. Teddy la miro con una ceja alzada, preguntandose que haría ahora. Coloco sus manos en su cabello y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Y se acerco, lentamente, para luego besarlo. Intento disfrutar de ese momento al máximo, probablemente seria la única vez que tendría el privilegio de hacerlo... Sintió las mariposas revolotear en su estomago, y se olvido de todo lo demás. Sintió el pelo de Teddy volverse más corto. Nunca habia cambiado de forma besando a Victorie. ¿Estaría haciendo algo mal? ¿Se sentiría incomodo? Se sorprendió cuando sintió que la abrazaba, y la apretaba mas a el.

Se separo lenta y dolorosamente, sin creer lo que habia hecho. Abrió los ojos, y lo miro. Tenia el pelo rosa chillón. Ted le sonrió y la abrazó, mirando a las estrellas.

-Te quiero Rose - le susurró a la oreja, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Y yo a ti Teddy - respondió la chica sonriente.

-Solo tengo un _ligero _problema con esto... - Rose puso cara de preocupación, y de tristeza- Ahora no solo tendré al tío Bill intentando matarme, si no que también tendré a tu padre tras mi... ¿Conoces una manera de salvarme? - dijo el chico de los ojos castaños, visiblemente preocupado.

Y como toda respuesta Rose le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Ya lo solucionaremos. _Juntos_ - se acomodo entre sus brazos, y juntos miraron las estrellas, tan infinitas y hermosas como el amor entre ellos.


End file.
